Lion
Lyrics Danny: I am a lion and I want to be free Do you see a lion when you look inside of me? Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep 'Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be How can I sleep at night? There's a war inside my head I found a lion hidden right beneath my bed I will not hide myself from the tears that you have shed 'Cause I am a lion and you are dead Johnny 3 Tears: Here's a story of everything we'll ever be You can hide, but some of us can never leave And if you go, I don't need those little things They remind me of all our little dreams Can you hear the words? All I can say We can watch the world even if they walk away Forget about tomorrow, tomorrow is day 'Cause you were born a lion and a lion you will stay Danny: I am a lion and I want to be free Do you see a lion when you look inside of me? Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep 'Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be Johnny 3 Tears: Remember an army of all those little kids? Living life like they only get a little bit It's hard to fight when you're born in the middle end I'd rather fight, won't watch you giving in >br/> I'm sorry, daughter, but your father's not the same I can look into your eyes and I'll swear that I will change But tomorrow is tomorrow, so forgive me if I say You can hide beneath the covers while I hide behind the pain After all, only so much we can say Words can lose their meaning once you walk away Promise that you'll love me, watch me as I fade I'll give you all those things that these liars never gave Hands on the clock and that things we cannot change Stare at all the pieces and take back what I made If there's one thing I'd keep, it's you that I would save 'Cause I am just a lion and a lion I will stay Danny: I am a lion and I want to be free Do you see a lion when you look inside of me? Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep 'Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be Danny and Johnny 3 Tears: (Hey!) Johnny 3 Tears: I never meant to let go All I want and you're all I ever want to know Can't hide in the attic of a pretty home Of a pretty home, of a pretty home Danny and Johnny 3 Tears: (Hey!) Johnny 3 Tears: I never meant to let go All I want and you're all I ever want to know Can't hide in the attic of a pretty home Of a pretty home, of a pretty home Danny: I am a lion and I want to be free Do you see a lion when you look inside of me? Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep 'Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Danny - clean vocals, bass guitar *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer *Johnny 3 Tears - bass guitar, vocals Trivia *This song may have been intended for release as a single, because cover art for it has been leaked to the public. Category:Songs Category:Notes from the Underground Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Danny